CougarJensen untitled
by Cheshire Crow
Summary: Jensen gets on Cougar's nerves...smut


Ok in the Cheshire Crow partnership I am Cheshire. This is my first yaoi fic so please be nice but I would appreciate constructive criticism or maybe even ideas for future fics. Um yeah I hope this isn't terrible and you enjoy yourself. And also don't like don't read, it's a pretty simple concept.

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!

"Cougar! Let me go!" Jensen yelled as he struggled against his restraints.

"No," came the simple reply.

Jensen hung his head in defeat. He went a bit far this time. He had annoyed Cougar even though the silent sniper had given him plenty of warning to stop. Finally Cougar snapped and tied Jensen to the bed so that his hands were above his head and his feet were tied to the bottom bed posts.

"Please Cougar! I'm sorry alright! Untie me!"

"No."

A knock came at the door. Jensen's eyes went wide. Someone was going to see him. He turned his head away from the door even though that wouldn't really help much. Cougar walked over to the door and opened it. Clay was on the other side.

"Cougar-" Clay's eyes wandered behind the sniper to Jensen on the bed. "Ah I see Jensen has been running his mouth again." Cougar smirked that smirk of his. "Well, never mind then. I'll leave you to it."

Cougar shut the door as Clay walked away. Jensen turned back to Cougar as he approached the bed again.

"Alright I give, what do you want me to do…"

"Shut up," Cougar told him.

"That's it?"

Cougar looked at him like 'are you capable?'

"How long do I have to be quiet?"

"Until I say," was the reply.

Jensen groaned. It was just like Cougar to not give a straight forward answer. He sighed and leaned his head back into pillow.

Miraculously Jensen managed to keep his mouth shut for a half hour. Cougar was in a chair on the other side of the room reading, enjoying the silence. But all good things come to an end.

"Cougar…" Cougar sighed and closed his book. "I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom. I held it as long as I could." Jensen looked at Cougar with pleading eyes.

Cougar contemplated on whether or not he should let him go. A half hour was much better than he had expected to get so he decided to let Jensen go. Relief flooded Jensen's eyes as Cougar untied his feet. As soon as his hands were free Jensen toppled Cougar onto the bed and pinned him down. Surprise was evident in Cougar's eyes when he looked up at Jensen. Jensen just smiled wickedly at Cougar.

"Gotcha!"

Cougar wasn't about to take that so he flipped their positions but unfortunately they ran out of bed and when they hit the floor Jensen ended up on top again. Cougar grunted and struggled but Jensen held him down. Cougar did the only thing he could do. Their lips connected.

It stunned Jensen for a moment and Cougar tried to roll Jensen off him but he recovered and held him down. Cougar was forced down and Jensen forcefully kissed Cougar. A leg between Cougar's made the sniper open his mouth to complain but Jensen quieted him by letting his tongue enter the normally stoic man's mouth. Cougar grunted in annoyance and Jensen smirked while deepening their kiss.

Jensen moved Cougar's arms above his head and held them there with one hand while letting his other trail the Spaniard's side. Cougar's breath hitched and his eyes closed tightly. Jensen moved his hand down and ghosted his fingers over Cougar's pant line, barely grazing the skin. An involuntary shudder passed through Cougar's body. Jensen moved his hand up and under Cougar's shirt. When he reached the ribs on his left side Cougar let out a hiss and a string of curses in Spanish. Jensen couldn't help but smile at the influence he had over the other man.

Jensen claimed Cougar's mouth again. Hesitantly Cougar kissed back. Gently Jensen massaged Cougar's tongue with his own. Finally Cougar let out a low moan. Jensen drew back, smiling all the while. Jensen trailed kisses down Cougar's jaw line, down his neck and grazed his canines over the pulse point on the sniper's neck. Cougar hissed again, jerking his head in an attempt to move away. Jensen continued down to his collar bone. When Jensen reached the nape of Cougar's neck he shook and Jensen bit down and sucked.

Cougar let out a surprised gasp and he arched his back into Jensen. Jensen sucked harder and forced Cougar back down, grinding their erections together in the process. Cougar cursed and moaned as Jensen bit down harder on his neck. Cougar was done with being manipulated. He broke Jensen's one handed hold on his arms and flipped their positions. Jensen let out a surprised grunt and Cougar connected their mouths again and forced Jensen's mouth open. Cougar moved his hands under Jensen's shirt and promptly pulled it over his head. Once the shirt was discarded Cougar proceeded to get his revenge.

Cougar nipped down Jensen's neck while tweaking a nipple and raking his fingernails down Jensen's side. Jensen reacted by bucking his hips and moaning loudly. Getting his own revenge, Jensen dragged his nails down Cougar's spine. Cougar thrust his hips into Jensen's and they both moaned. Jensen tugged at Cougar's shirt and he allowed Jensen to remove it. When the shirt was over his head Cougar claimed Jensen's mouth again only to move down his neck and onto his chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked while pinching the other between his fingers.

Jensen moaned. He arched his back while tangling his hands into Cougars hair. When the nipple was red and swollen, Cougar moved to the other. He then moved lower, sucking and biting all the way down. When he got to Jensen's pants, Cougar undid the button and zipper with his teeth. Cougar then returned his attention to Jensen's mouth while pulling off his pants. Jensen's hands went to Cougar's pants and Cougar helped get them off. Cougar then pulled off Jensen's boxers and released his mouth.

Holding his hips down, Cougar looked up at Jensen. Jensen was looking wide eyed at Cougar who was lowering his head slowly.

"Cougar!" Jensen moaned as Cougar suddenly licked Jensen's cock.

Cougar then took the whole thing into his mouth and Jensen screamed and his hands flew into Cougar's hair once more. Jensen tried to buck his hips into Cougar's mouth but he held him in place with his hands on his hips.

"Cougar…ah! St-stop! I c-can't… ngh!" Jensen thrashed with the pleasure coursing through his body.

Cougar pulled back and looked up at Jensen. His head was thrown back and his face was flushed. He panted and Cougar came back up to look Jensen in the eye.

"Please Cougar… I want it… I want you…" Jensen begged, gasping for air.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Jensen said while pulling Cougar's boxers down.

Cougar nodded and helped kick his boxers off. He then put two fingers to Jensen's lips.

"Suck," was the simple command.

Jensen took them into his mouth and thoroughly coated the digits with saliva. Cougar took them out and replaced them with his own mouth. Slowly he pushed one finger in wiggling it around. Jensen tensed at the intrusion.

"Breathe," Cougar said while kissing down the hacker's neck.

Slowly Jensen relaxed and Cougar entered a second finger and scissored them, stretching him out for something much larger. When he was prepared enough Cougar positioned himself at Jensen's entrance. Jensen tensed out of anticipation.

"Relax," Cougar breathed into Jensen's ear.

Jensen nodded and forced his body to relax. Slowly Cougar pushed in. Jensen's fingers dug into Cougar's arms and he tensed again. Cougar stopped and cursed.

"Jake, you have to relax." Cougar panted while using all of his self control not to shove all the way in and hurt the man underneath him.

Jensen relaxed after a minute Cougar was able to continue. Once Cougar was fully sheathed they stopped to catch their breath and to allow Jensen to accommodate Cougar's large size.

"Move," Jensen moaned.

bowed his back again. Cougar set a steady pace. Jensen bucked his hips, meeting Cougar thrust for thrust. The pace fell apart as they came closer to their climax. Cougar roughly gripped Jensen's neglected member and pumped in time with his thrusts. Jensen moved in for a kiss and thrust his tongue into Cougar's mouth. Cougar detached his mouth from Jensen's and clamped onto his neck biting down hard.

Jensen let out a high keening noise as he came all over his stomach and Cougar's hand. The tight walls closing around him was more than enough to send Cougar over the edge. He groaned as he thrust in one more time before collapsing onto Jensen.

They stayed like that, catching their breath. Cougar rolled off Jensen and laid beside him. Then, of course, Jensen broke the silence because everyone knows he can't keep his mouth shut for long.

"If annoying you leads to amazing sex like that I should do it more often. Why didn't I try that sooner?"

Cougar pulled the pillow from under Jensen's head and smacked him in the face with it.

"Umph! Hey, you liked it too, don't even try to hide it." Cougar smirked but said nothing. Jensen snuggled close, "I knew it."

"Shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
